Revelation
by Brenda
Summary: Rory finally sees Tristan in a new light
1. Default Chapter

Revelation  
  
  
  
(8 AM, Chilton High School)  
  
"Okay, that's it guys but before you leave, remember that important project I told you guys about?" Max Medina, a teacher at Chilton's prestigious prep school asked his students.  
  
The entire class groaned.  
  
Max couldn't help but to chuckle at their reaction. "Thought so,"he laughed. "This is a very important assignment, worth two thirds of your final, this could make or break your overall grade in this class. So, don't blow this one off."  
  
Rory cringed in her seat, she had a bad feeling about this one, she didn't know why but she did. She continued listening to Mr. Medina.  
  
"You are to research Ernest Hemingway, his writings, his beliefs, his life. Tell me about this man, why is he considered to be one of America's greatest writers? Also, I want you to pick at least one of his essays that best defined the kind of writer you felt he was. You have a week to complete this assignment, and after that you'll make a presentation to this class. I expect you to have slides, videos, posters anything you feel that would add to this presentation to best convey your research to this class. I know, one week seems like little time to do all this research and that is why I came up with another idea.  
  
Rory got this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"I'm going to pair you guys up to ease the work load. Plus I don't want these presentations lasting for weeks on end,"he laughed.  
  
Oh no, please, please oh pretty please, don't pair me up with him, Rory practically prayed but her worst nightmare was about to be confirmed.  
  
"Paris,, you're going to work with Kevin Dickinson". Paris was not only shocked but mortified, Kevin was only the biggest dork on campus! Ugh, what did she do to deserve this utter humuliation?  
  
"Miss Gilmore, you're going to work with Mr. Dugrey. Unfortunately he's not here today and please see me after class, we'll discuss that situation. Rebecca Johnson..."  
  
Rory didn't hear a single word after her teacher had paired her up with Tristan Dugrey. Paris wasn't the only one horrified with the naming of her partner. She was too. With all her luck she had to be paired with him of all people. They hated each other and she couldn't stand being in the same room with him for five minutes. How was she going to last a week? No way, she had to get of out this. Sneaking a look at Paris's face, if looks could kill, she'd been dead by now. The girl hated her cause she had this unrequited crush on Tristan, why she would never understand. He thought he was God's gift to the female race. And didn't care about anyone but himself, unless it suited his purposes. Well, you can have him all to yourself, she wanted to scream back.  
  
How was she going to get out of this?  
  
********************************************  
  
(After school)  
  
"Mr. Medina, I was wondering, since Tristan isn't here, could I get another partner or perhaps do this assignment myself? Rory held her breath, hoping he'll see things her way.  
  
"Actually, Rory I have a solution to your problem. I received a note from Tristan's parents today about his absence. Apparently he's a little under the weather and he won't be here for the next couple of days. I was wondering if you could check up on him at his house, make sure things are on the up and up. And this way, you guys can start working on the assignment together?"  
  
She sighed, knowing fully well this was a lost cause. "Okay, I'll go and see him, but I swear, Mr. Medina, if he's not sick, he'll wish he was when I get through with him", she said in a defiant tone. Rory marched out her class, head held high. Max was left smiling at her spunkiness. He knew these two kids didn't get along and that is exactly why he'd paired them up. He was hoping they would at least put aside their differences for one week to work on this assignment. But now he wasn't so sure, he'd hoped he hadn't made things worse.  
  
(The Dugrey's mansion, Tristan's bedroom)  
  
He laid in his four poster, mahogany bed, looking at the ceiling for what seemed like the upteenth time. "Mom, for the last time, I'm okay. Will you quit calling me every five minutes, don't you have a business meeting, heck even shopping to do?" Tristan asked in an exasperated tone. His mom just didn't know when to quit, she and Courtney, Allison, nor Jennifer for that matter. And he didn't care for none of these girls, they annoyed him to be frank. He loved a challenge and only one girl intrigued him but that was another story. Him being sick was no big deal, though the throbbing in his head said otherwise. His mother was probably worried about his absence leaving a blemish on his perfect attendance acceptance into Harvard. After all, all the Dugray's attended either Harvard or Yale and her golden child was not going to be the exception. He was only sixteen, yet his family had his entire life planned out for him. He would graduate from Harvard, get into the family business and someday marry the "right kind of girl". In other words, rich. He ran his hand through his tousled blond hair, everyone thinks he has it all, if only they knew.  
  
Trying to get a word in edgewise, he interrupted his mom. "Mom, mom, I'm going downstairs to get something to eat, I'll see you when you get home. K, love you too, bye,". He rolled his eyes, as if he didn't have a headache, listening to his mom just made it worse. His head felt like a ton of bricks and all he wanted to do was sleep. And then his door bell rang. He sweared out loud, Charles was out running some errands for his parents which meant he had to answer it. Well, he'll get rid of whoever it was and get some well needed rest.  
  
Rory took a deep breath before pressing the door bell. It was well known how rich the Dugray's were, but this mansion was positively breathtaking. She walked up the marble steps and ranged the bell.  
  
"I'm coming already," an annoyed Tristan yelled. He walked to his door and practically yanked it open, clearly surprised at his vistor..  
  
"What are 'you' doing here?"  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
Note: This was my first GG/Trory fic. Heck one of my first fics ever, because I'm still new to writing stories. So thanks for all your responses, those good and even the consructive criticisms.. Because I am my toughest critic. 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I am so mad at myself. Instead of removing a chapter, I mistakenly removed my entire story, I had to upload it all over again. So to those who reviewed it the first time, I would appreciate your reviews again. Thanks and hope you like the second chap.  
  
  
  
Rory took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. It was well known how rich the Dugrey's were, but this mansion was positively breathtaking. It was a white four story, Victorian mansion with windows everywhere. With a balcony overlooking the pond. She walked up the marble steps and ranged the bell.  
  
"I'm coming already," an annoyed Tristan yelled. He walked to his door and practically yanked it open, clearly surprised at his visitor.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"And a hello to you to, Tristan!" She was ready to lay into him, till she took a good look at his face. All flushed, annoyed and very sick. Oh, he was still an arrogant jerk but she couldn't believe that she felt a pang of sympathy for him. That all went out the window as soon as he opened his mouth though.  
  
"To what do I owe this honor, Mary,.Miss me?" He was leaning against his door, leg crossed with a smirk on his face. Suddenly he was feeling much better, thanks to his visitor here. And she was looking as beautiful and innocent, as usual. He could have any girl he wanted and usually did. But why did he let this one get to him so much? He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and there was nothing he could do about it. To make matters worse, his palms were getting sweaty, his heart beating a little faster but he shrugged that off as just a symptom of his illness.  
  
"Miss you? You wish Tristan! Look, I need to talk to you about a project Mr. Medina assigned us. Are you going to invite me in or not?" Why did she let him get to her so much?  
  
"Of course, excuse my bad manners", he mentioned, motioning to Rory to come in.  
  
And if she thought the outside was breathtaking, the inside was amazing. She followed Tristan down the hall to the living room. It was sunken in, with a black and white motif, with all the attention brought to the crystal chandelier right in the middle of it all. She sat in the posh black leather couch, and faced Tristan who sat opposite her.  
  
"You have a nice home," she said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Thanks," I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," he smiled.  
  
Rory felt this tinkling sensation throughout her body; he ought to smile more often. It changed his entire demeanor, lit up his entire face. Where did that come from, she thought?  
  
"So the reason why I'm here. Mr. Medina paired us up together to work on a project together, it's worth two thirds of our final grade." She could have sworn she saw a spark in his eyes when she mentioned them working together but immediately dismissed it. Probably thinking of other ways to bug her.  
  
'We have to research Hemingway, his work and life, basically he wants to know all there is to know about this man. And we have a week to complete this project and then we have to present this research to the class. I came here to talk to you about it, cause I am not going to get a C in that class because of you, Tristan!"  
  
Ahh, the fire in those beautiful eyes was back. "Partners"? He questioned. "I would have loved seeing your reaction to that news."  
  
"It doesn't matter what I think, we're stuck together, so let's make the best of this situation, okay?" But umm, are you feeling up to it? I heard you're not feeling very well and that's why you didn't come to school today. We can start this tomorrow if you want?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine, just a little headache that's all. Let's get down to the basics and go from there." Actually he felt terrible but she was the last person he would admit that to.  
  
She knew he was lying, trying to act tough. But he looked terrible, his eyes a little watery and his face a little flushed but who was she to argue with him?  
  
"Okay, if you say so. On my way over here, I stopped by the library and got us a couple of books and printouts we could start out with. We can go over what part of his writings we want to concentrate on", her voice trailed off as her eyes focused on a drawing seated on the mantle.  
  
"Oh my God, you drew that" she stated softly. She remembered seeing a similar drawing in class, Mr. Medina said the student wanted to remain anonymous, and that person was Tristan, she was shocked. That collage was so beautiful, expressive, it was as if the artist put his entire heart and soul into it. She looked pointedly towards Tristan, like she was seeing him in a whole new light. He looked down, clearly embarrassed.  
  
He didn't like anyone knowing about his other talent; besides being captain of the football team and every girl's fantasy that is.  
  
"Look, Mary," he knew he'd struck a nerve by calling her that. But things were starting to getting a little bit too "normal" between them and he had to put an end to this, now. "It's no big deal, okay, just something I like doing in my spare time. You're not going to tell anyone about this are you, cause Mr. Medina wanted me to put it on display and I turned him down. That same answer applies to you."  
  
She was speechless; that collage was one of the best pieces she'd ever seen. Why didn't he want anyone to know how talented he was? And then it dawned on her, this particular drawing looked very familiar.  
  
"Tristan, is that a drawing of your grandfather?"  
  
It seemed like an eternity before he answered her question. He looked up at her, eyes void of any emotion. "What is it with you huh? You came here to study and now you're prying into my personal life?" His tone of voice shocked Rory but she wasn't backing down.  
  
"Tristan, if you need someone to talk to.."  
  
Leaning forward in his chair, he looked at her intently. "I don't need to talk to anyone, I was doing just fine..oh till about five minutes ago. Yes, that's my grandfather, I drew that picture one week before his death. Now, can we drop this, please?" his eyes pleaded with her. He didn't mean to go off on her but his grandfather's death was a sore spot for him and he hated talking about it.  
  
Rory knew this was a painful subject for him and she didn't know why she wanted to help him so much. So, she decided to drop the subject, at least for now. She was getting into dangerous territory here and all of a sudden couldn't' wait to be in her boyfriend's loving arms. But first things first.  
  
"When was the last time you had something to eat?" You look exhausted." He was lying back in the couch rubbing his temples furiously.  
  
"That's because I've been talking to you, Mom." he laughed.  
  
" Ha ha, that's not an answer, where's your kitchen?" If she was going to maintain her A in this class, she had to work with Tristan, which meant making him feel better.  
  
"It's three doors to the right, but I'm not hungry."  
  
"I don't think so, I'll be back. If I don't get lost trying to find your kitchen," she laughed walking down the hall.  
  
'"Rory, Rory what are you doing? Where are you going, please tell me you know how to cook?"  
  
"Shut up Tristan, I'll be right back" and she disappeared down the hall.  
  
Tristan could only lie there in shock, what had he just gotten himself into?  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Rory looked around the kitchen in absolute amazement. The place was huge, like a work of art. She wondered if anyone actually cooked in this place. Everything looked meticulously put together.. nothing out of place. Tristan's parents must loved anything marble, cause that's exactly what their kitchen was made of.  
  
"Rory, what have you gotten yourself into?" she thought out loud. She didn't really know how to cook. She could rake up a few things here and there and come up with something edible but that was about it. As long as she had a telephone and a microwave she knew she wasn't going to starve to death. She started opening cupboards, left and right, from top to bottom.hoping she would find something for Tristan to eat. Till she hit the jackpot.. noodles, a girl's best friend. Besides, this was just what he needed, a little hot soup to warm him up. Ugh, now she was sounding all- maternal for goodness sakes. Tristan's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Rory, is everything okay in there, you're not burning down anything are you?" Though he doubted whether his mother would even notice, since she went to the kitchen once a month.  
  
"Put a sock in it, I'll be right there," she replied.  
  
If anyone had told him, he'd be spending the day with Rory Gilmore, he would have laughed in their face. As hard a scenario that was to comprehend. An even unbelievable one, was her rummaging around in his kitchen, trying to find him something to eat? The girl was like an enigma to him, just when he thought he had her figure out..  
  
"Hey," he called out to her.  
  
"What Tristan?"  
  
"I just want to apologize for going off on you like that. I shouldn't' have dumped off my problems on you like that, I'm sorry." He knew she didn't' like him and never will. But he saw what his initial outburst had done to her, the shock in her eyes. He didn't want her feeling that way about him. For some reason, her  
  
opinion of him mattered, a lot.  
  
Rory paused, when she heard him apologize to her about the collage incident. He sounded so sincere and honest and she believed him. That was a private side of him he wanted to keep to himself and she understood now. Especially when she saw how much his Grandfather's death still affected him.  
  
She placed the bowl of noodles in the microwave and walked back to the living room to talk to him.  
  
"It's okay, Tristan. I was badgering you; it was clearly none of my business. She sat across from him,  
  
looking down quietly at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Its not that it's none of your business, I'm glad that you liked my work. It's just that.. that drawing brings up so many painful memories for me you know?" He told her honestly.  
  
"I know. " she stated quietly. And at that very moment, she looked up at him and he was staring right at her. Or was it through her? He had the uncanny ability to do that. The microwave, signaling the noodles were ready broke the spell.  
  
She broke eye contact and practically jumped out her chair. "Umm, that's the microwave.I'll be right back."  
  
And she was out of the living room in a flash.  
  
"Yeah, the microwave" he sighed. It was always something when it came to them.  
  
She leaned against the kitchen door, closing her eyes, trying to get that image out her mind. But all she could see was those blue eyes. Those piercing blue eyes looking right at her. Making her feel things she couldn't' possibly feeling, this was Tristan after all. She sighed and got his soup out the microwave.  
  
"K, you can do this," taking a deep breath, she went back to face him.  
  
"Okay, all I could come up with was some soup, and as you can see I made it out your kitchen unscathed. I didn't burn it down or anything," she laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I see." He kept looking at her.  
  
"Umm, so eat and let's get started." she said.  
  
"I told you I wasn't hungry, you went through all this trouble for nothing". He stopped talking, cause he couldn't believe his eyes. She was picking up the spoon and attempting to feed him.  
  
"OMG, wha, what are you doing?" He asked her in disbelief.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I know you're used to getting things your way, but not this time." She moved over to sit next to him, ignoring the tension between them.  
  
"Now eat." She took the spoon and shoved it in his open mouth, showing him she meant every word she'd just said.  
  
He was still shocked at what she just did; he didn't expect her to actually feed him.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win, I'll eat. But I can feed myself, though I'm quite flattered by your advances." He tried taking the spoon out of her hand and that's when their fingers touched.  
  
"Yeah." Rory quickly slipped her hand out of his, moving back to sit before him once again.  
  
Her actions didn't go unnoticed by Tristan.  
  
He sat up and began eating his soup. Rory got her books and started reading their assignment, every once in a while they glanced up at each other.  
  
Tristan cleared his throat and Rory looked up from her book.  
  
"What?"  
  
He was done with his soup and was leaning back in the couch once more.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just thanks for the soup. Now, what have you found out so far?" He asked referring to their project.  
  
She smiled. "Well, I was thinking we should concentrate on what motivated him to write such great stories. His inspirations etc etc."  
  
"Sounds good, and I can help out with the illustrations. That would make our presentations better. I don't want us boring the class by going up there and making some long speech with nothing to back it up."  
  
"But, I thought you didn't want everyone to know you could draw?" She was surprised that all of a sudden he was willing to open up a part of himself like this, for the whole world to see.  
  
"I still don't, but it's for a good cause. I want a good grade and this would help. So, keep going, what else do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well," she began as he closed his eyes. Listening to her voice had a soothing effect on him, because he fell asleep.  
  
It took Rory a few minutes to realize that Tristan had fallen asleep. There he was sleeping on his couch with this serene look on his face. She wondered what had brought that smile to his face. Getting up she began packing her books. She looked around for a blanket but couldn't find one.  
  
"Good-bye Tristan," she stated softly and turned towards the door.  
  
"Good-bye...Rory."  
  
She immediately turned around when she heard his voice. "What did you just call me?"  
  
She looked at Tristan, who was still half-asleep, but it was obvious he knew what he'd just said.  
  
"I said Rory, that is your name isn't it?" He said to her, trying to keep awake. He had fallen asleep to her voice and somehow his mind knew she had stopped talking. And that is when he'd heard her say good bye.  
  
She was flustered and was speechless actually. "Yeah..yeah it's just that, that.."  
  
"This is the first time, I've ever really called you by your first name," Tristan finished her sentence.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Well, this is a day of firsts then, you coming here and doing all that you did and me calling you Rory. To  
  
new beginnings."  
  
"Yeah, to new beginnings. Bye Tristan."  
  
"Bye Rory and I'll call you tomorrow about the project, I have some ideas of my own."  
  
He saw the look of surprise on her face.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how you got my phone number." She shook her head, this guy was unbelievable.  
  
"He laughed. " Good, don't, it's top secret. Though I'll say I had the hardest time getting yours."  
  
"Good" she replied and walked out the mansion with Tristan looking back at her.  
  
Smiling, he closed his eyes, things were about to get mighty interesting at Chilton High.  
  
  
  
~~~The END, or atleast for now. This was mostly in response to a challenge. While I was dying to let them kiss as I knew you guys were. I tried to be a tad realistic lol. And this short story was mainly about Rory 'really' seeing Tristan for the first time. Hope you guys like it and your reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thanks 


End file.
